


Ice Folly

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke are a pairs ice skating team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Folly

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Thanks so much to mews1945 for the beta, like always, this is a better story for it.  
> 2.) Written for the 2010 C/Z Valentine's Challenge. My recipient wanted a C/Z spat then make up with hot bath or oil.  
> 3.) I know nothing about figure skating prejudices or politics, but once this idea popped into my head, I couldn’t resist the image of the boys in tight skating costumes.  
> 4.) Their ages are 19 and 18 in this story, even though it is set in the present. We just have to pretend that they would have graduated from High School in 2009 instead of 1999. Johnny Weir is 25.

“What the fuck were you looking at?” Casey spat the words as he lay sprawled on the ice, trying to catch his breath, and assess the damage to his ass. He had landed hard when Zeke, his skating partner and boyfriend, failed to catch him properly at the end of the twist lift they were practicing. Being the only same-sex pairs couple, they weren’t allowed to skate in competitions, but they were so good that they had caught the attention of a local sportscaster who had featured them on his show one evening. The clip got picked up on You Tube and eventually came to the attention of the 2010 Olympic broadcast team who wanted to do a feature on them during the Olympics.

Zeke had the grace to blush as he extended his hand to help Casey up. “Sorry, babe,” he said, but he wasn’t actually looking at his partner. Casey followed his gaze across the rink to where a lone skater was practicing a triple axel at the other end of the ice. He felt the jealousy and anger as it began to flare up inside him. “The fuck? You let some sweet ass distract you and let me fall! I could have been seriously hurt!”

Actually the fall had been minimal. Zeke was too conscientious a skater, and cared about Casey too much, to risk letting him get seriously hurt. He hadn’t looked away until he had already caught Casey and was in the process of easing him down. Then, as he looked at the other skater, Casey slipped from his grasp.

“You’re not seriously hurt, Case, you know I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you. But, man, don’t you know who that is? It’s Johnny Weir! I wonder what he’s doing here.”

Casey was a big fan of Johnny’s, and used to dream about competing against him, but that was before he had started skating with Zeke a year ago. Zeke had always been a pairs skater, but when his partner was injured in a car accident Zeke had approached Casey, thinking he was small enough, and light enough, to practice with until Delilah recovered.

Casey, who had been attracted to Zeke for years, had readily agreed. They soon discovered that not only was he a perfect pairs partner for Zeke, much better than Delilah, but they were perfect for each other off the ice as well. So, even though they knew they had no future in competition, they continued skating together because they loved it so much.

But now Casey’s admiration was turning to ire as he watched Zeke skate off toward the other end of the ice. He didn’t give a fuck who the other skater was; Zeke had dumped him and then left him standing there. As he stormed off the ice, Casey was surprised to find himself not just humiliated, but absolutely furious with Zeke. 

~~~

By the time he got back to the apartment he shared with Zeke, he was aching all over. The fall, while minor, was still enough to make even his well toned muscles ache. It hadn’t helped any that he had walked the two miles home in below freezing temperatures, instead of waiting to ride back in Zeke’s warm Mustang. 

He had hoped the walk home would help him calm down; instead he was fuming almost as much as he had been when he left the Sports Center. Zeke hadn’t returned and Casey was glad to have the apartment to himself, he wasn’t in the mood to face Zeke yet. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat, slamming the closet door before heading to the bathroom. He started running hot water into the tub, grabbed his favorite cucumber and melon bath oil from soap caddy and poured some into the tub. Then he left to collect a fresh towel and washcloth from the linen closet. He proceeded from there to the bedroom he shared with Zeke and dug out an old boom box style CD player and a CD. He didn’t want to hear Zeke when he came in and figured music would help to drown out any unwelcome sounds.

As the tub finished filling, he locked the bathroom door, put in the CD, and stripped off his clothes. He was finally beginning to relax as he eased himself into the hot water to the upbeat sound of Marvin Hamlisch’s ‘The Sting’. He had discovered this delightful soundtrack while searching for music for a skating program before he had hooked up with Zeke. While not his normal style of music, it was what he currently turned to when he was feeling down. Plus, he was still hoping to use it someday in a pairs program with Zeke. He had the perfect costume for it already in mind.

As the hot water and music washed over him, Casey’s muscles relaxed even more and he was soon half asleep. So he didn’t hear the soft click of the lock, or the opening of the door. He was startled out of his reverie when two strong hands reached beneath his arms and pulled him up and forward as a naked Zeke slipped into the tub behind him, then clasped his arms tightly around Casey’s wet, slippery body.

“What the fuck are you doing Zeke?” Casey sputtered as he began to struggle against Zeke’s hold. In response, Zeke wrapped his legs around Casey’s and started nuzzling his neck. As the delicious sensation of limbs and lips assaulted him, Casey relaxed back onto Zeke’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Case, I really didn’t mean to drop you. I know how much you admire Johnny, so when I saw who it was, I kinda lost it. You know how much I love you, babe.” To show him just how much, Zeke shifted his focus from Casey’s neck to his lips and captured them in a long, slow kiss.

The kiss, along with Zeke’s apology and growing erection did a lot to smooth Casey’s ruffled feathers. “He must have thought I was a complete idiot, skating off like that,” he said when they broke apart.

“Naw, I told him we were done. Said you had an appointment you couldn’t miss.” Zeke began to rub his hands over Casey’s chest; the bath oil making his creamy skin shiny and slick.

“Thanks, Zeke.” Casey’s breath hitched as Zeke’s palm’s passed over his nipples. “You’ll have to tell me about meeting him.” He sighed, “I wish I hadn’t gotten so mad. I’ll probably never get a chance to meet him, now.” 

He felt Zeke smile against his ear, where he had been nibbling on a soft lobe. “Well, you might…” Zeke hummed into his ear as he began to press himself into Casey’s lovely backside.”

Casey twisted to look at Zeke. “What do you mean, ‘I might’?”

“Well,” Zeke turned Casey back around and ran one of his hands down his chest to his groin and began to stroke Casey’s erect cock. “It seems the reason he’s here is to meet us.”

“ _What_!” The only thing that kept Casey from jumping out of the tub was Zeke’s hands on his chest and cock. “He’s here to meet us?”

“Yup. Seems he heard about the Olympic people wanting to do that spot on us and I guess it caught his interest. He decided to go to Vancouver by way of Columbus, found out when we skated and came down to the rink.” He continued rubbing and stroking Casey as he talked. 

“Well, when the fuck do I get to meet him?” Panic set in as a thought came to him, “He’s not _here_ is he?”

Zeke chuckled. “No. He’s meeting us for dinner tonight at Jimmy V’s and tomorrow he’s coming down to watch us skate before he has to leave.”

“You’re kidding!” 

“Nope.”

Casey snuggled back into Zeke and sighed with content, then winced when Zeke slid his hand from Casey’s chest, where it had been toying with a puckered nipple, to squeeze his ass. “Shit, Zeke, I’m pretty sore. I don’t know if I’ll be able to skate tomorrow.”

“Well then, I think you’ve soaked long enough.” Zeke reached over to tap the bottle of bath oil. “Let’s get you dried off and on the bed. I know the perfect way to loosen up those sore muscles.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Weir, in the [costume](http://www.lifeskate.com/photos/uncategorized/2008/04/01/johnny_weir_worlds_2008.jpg) Casey was picturing for himself.


End file.
